The Acquitting
"We've committed many war crimes in Vietnam - but I'll tell you something interesting about that. We were committing war crimes in World War II, before the Nuremburg trials were held and the principle of war crimes was stated." --George Wald (opening quote) "Laws grind the poor, and rich men rule the law." --Oliver Goldsmith, The Traveller (ending quote) The Acquitting is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, after Cerebella has been arrested by PETA, United Nations and World Wildlife Fund authorities for illegal animal abuse but even arrested by New Central Powers for treason crimes and supporting crimes of Medici Mafia, she has been sentenced into execution that New Central Powers would execute her for treason crimes by their firing squad execution. Preparing mission,the executioners of New Central Powers would enforce to make the firing squad execution on Cerebella. Before execution,she wrote a letter when she is in 2 days in prison, so that she give it to Cesario Curfredo, which make him sent it to Filia and her friends. Therefore,after sent her letter and make them received it, she was called by the prison guards to walk and moving to Ruse, which her firing squad execution starting. When Execution of Cerebella was held by New Central Powers, Berthold Schrihauer and his squad equipped their Combat Mauser M98s and would have their responsibility to execute Cerebella in death penalty and their executioner job However, Su Ji-Hoon would try to stop this execution for acquitting Cerebella,before released her for need her foundation as before Canopy Kingdom's new command. It would take part located in Ruse, Bulgaria Characters Returning Characters How I Can Help Make the World Great Members (Nightmare Scene) * Abel Ruhle * Abby Hatcher * Bea Canary * Cardo Dalisay * Diane Nguyen * Dora Marquez * Jake (Molly of Denali) * Layla Mabray * Lexi Reed * Lisa Silver * London Tipton * Luka (Molly of Denali) * Massie Block * Megan Parker * Melissa O'Mailey * Mertle Edmonds * Midge Marsh * Milli * Mindy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Mindy Crenshaw * Mini McGuinness * Missy Meanie * Molly Mabray * Mr. Rowley * Nat Mabray * Princess Nella * Ruby Ramirez * Scrooge McDuck * Shimmer * Skye (PAW Patrol) * Valerie Frizzle Miscellaneous * Arnold Perlstein * Carlos Ramon * Dorothy Ann Rourke * Jyoti Kaur * Keesha Franklin * Ralphie Tennelli First Appearing Characters The Prison Guards * Mark Batesain * Faragó Gerveszter * Sarah Holt * Jaxon Evans Skullgirls Characters * Filia Medici * Parasoul Renoir * Umbrella Renoir * Squigly * Ms. Fortune * Peacock * Cerebella (before and during her execution) Second Appearing Characters Leaders of New Central Powers * Ferdinand I of Bulgaria * Marina Werman * Mehmed V * Franz Joseph I of Austria * Parasoul Renoir * Umbrella Renoir * Werner Werman Members of United Nations * Azaria Suttller The Executioners * Berthold Schrihauer * Benjamin Riedl * Daniel Kaloyanov Strashilov * Gáspár Kornél Mentioned Characters * Cesario Curfredo * Rachel Wong Transcript After authorities of the PETA, United Nations and World Wildlife Fund arrested Cerebella for illegal animal abuse, we would make our court that she won't make any circus things and illegal animal abuse,which I can be friend with her. Unfortunately, after she being arrested, the New Central Powers know her treason crime since Parasoul used to release her for good renovation and good circus show after they arrested her, which before their anti-circus law was born after USRAC War. Therefore, now the New Central Powers got their anti-circus law, they even arrested Cerebella once again for treason crimes (due to supporting Medici Mafia as betrayal Canopy Kingdom) and illegal animal abuse (due to their anti-circus law was born). They knew her betrayal on Canopy Kingdom since she used to be a member of Cirque des Cartes and helping Medici Mafia. Illegal animal abuse make PETA and WWF would make her sentenced into 5-10 prison years but treason crimes would make the New Central Powers have to sentence her into firing squad execution in the court. It is very nightmare to me, I was feared that she would be die in execution,which won't be my new friends due to her treason crime. Trivia * The Execution of Cerebella same as the Execution of Emile Chaillon about things : treason crime, last life and firing squad execution. * Cerebella was called by the prison guards of New Central Powers (just 2 days after she wrote a letter to Filia and her friends from Canopy Kingdom, like Valiant Hearts: The Great War) for her last day. * The executioners of New Central Powers would execute Cerebella after she was called to walking and make them have already to execute her until it would be stopped,unlike the Execution of Emile Chaillon. * Berthold Schrihauer would use a bolt-action rifle to order his squad for execute when they are ready,unlike French sword for Emile's execution. * Canopy Kingdom would release Cerebella if they would need her foundation,according from Parasoul's research * Azaria Suttller of the United Nations would be invited and authorized for about find ways to know about Cerebella's treason crime and make the advisements by Filia Medici. Category:Chapters Category:Real World